User blog:Vahldeer/Just Another Champion Concept!
Rezhira Ult Is the champ name, this is open to debate, as are some other things I say here, because otherwise I wouldn't be "publishing" this. Stat wise I am thinking of a play on Shyvana - This champ has no costs pre6, but gets a MANA bar instead of a fury bar. Originally I was thinking electricity but a creature that feeds on thoughts also works. Up for more suggestions. Stats Health - ???(+??) Health Regen. - ?.??(+0.??) Mana Cap - ???(+??) Mana Regen. - Not Available Range - 140 Debatable Attack Damage - ??.?(+?.?) Attack Speed - 0.???(+?.??%) Armor - ??.?(+?.?) Magic Resist - 30(+?.??) Move Speed - 3?? Passive - Electric Metabolism/Thought Gorger Rezhira adds 70% of her Spell Vamp to her Lifesteal The ratio is here because otherwise WotA + Hextech Gunblade = 55% lifesteal and 40% Spell Vamp, and that's not really fair. Q - Polarizing Strike/Inescapable Torment Next basic attack does 15/35/55/75/95(+1.1 per total AD)(+0.55 per AP) magic damage, and after a 0.5 second delay, it pulls them towards Rezhira by 10/20/30/40/50% of their movement speed for 1.5 seconds, increasing by 1% of the pull every 11 range between them, to a maximum of 10/20/30/4050%, the increase does not diminish. Explanation - Instead of a slow or a knockback, this ability makes it so that the afflicted unit at full rank is essentially spending half their movespeed walking towards Rezhira, much like a charm that doesn't stun you. Even if they then get closer to Rezhira, the pull remains strong. Cost - ??? Cooldown - 11/9.5/8/6.5/5 seconds W - Energy Leech/Essence Theft Passive: Spell Vamp also restores 35% of damage dealt as mana. Active: Rezhira shields herself for 50/85/120/155/190(+0.6 per Bonus AD)(+0.3 per AP) points of damage for 3.5 seconds. While the shield remains active, Rezhira gains 16/19/22/25/28% Spell Vamp. Costs 100 mana past first point in ult Cooldown - 10/9/8/7/6 E - Phase Target a unit, and Rezhira shifts out of her corporeal form, becoming untargetable for 1.5 seconds but inable to use any spells, and blinks to the targeted unit after this duration and if the selected unit is an enemy Rezhira will do 40/75/110/145/180(+0.6 per AP) magic damage. Cooldown - 18/16/14/12/10 seconds, Costs ??? Mana past 1st point in ult. R - Magnetic Anomaly/Siphon of Will IDEAfinal-- Toggle: Aura that deals 70/100/130(+0.25 per AP) magic damage per second and reduces the Magic Resist of enemies caught within it by 5/7/9% for 1.25 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Radius - 325 range Test of Will is another possibility for the name. Cooldown - 22/16/10 Cost - 50/65/80 mana per second Updates -Decided to use actual page for updates, instead of comments. -Made ult at long last, will start working on stats/adjusting moves -Buffed Q scaling to 0.55 from 0.35, scaling was way too small. -Buffed W by 6% at all levels, and changed previous active to a passive and added another active. -Changed the layout of the entire champion concept -W scaling changed to Bonus AD and AP. -Q now has a delay, to emphasize the fact that it gets stronger the farther apart they are. -Q has been changed slightly Rezhira Ult Is the champ name, this is open to debate, as are some other things I say here, because otherwise I wouldn't be "publishing" this. Stat wise I am thinking of a play on Shyvana - This champ has no costs pre6, but gets a MANA bar instead of a fury bar. Originally I was thinking electricity but a creature that feeds on thoughts also works. Up for more suggestions. Stats Health - ???(+??) Health Regen. - ?.??(+0.??) Mana Cap - ???(+??) Mana Regen. - Not Available Range - 140 Debatable Attack Damage - ??.?(+?.?) Attack Speed - 0.???(+?.??%) Armor - ??.?(+?.?) Magic Resist - 30(+?.??) Move Speed - 3?? Passive - Electric Metabolism/Thought Gorger Rezhira adds 80% of her Spell Vamp to her Lifesteal Q - Polarizing Strike/Inescapable Torment Rezhira sends out a wave that deals 15/35/55/75/95(+1.1 per total AD)(+0.55 per AP) magic damage, and after a 0.5 second delay, it pulls them towards Rezhira by 10/20/30/40/50% of their movement speed for 1.5 seconds, increasing by 1% of the pull every 11 range after 200 between them, to a maximum of 10/20/30/4050%, the increase does not diminish. Range - 400 Cone Width - 75º Cost - ??? Cooldown - 11/9.5/8/6.5/5 seconds W - Energy Leech/Essence Theft Passive: Spell Vamp also restores 35% of damage dealt as mana. Passive: Rezhira gains 5/8/11/14/17% Spell Vamp would like input as to how much SV should be here Active: Rezhira shields herself for 50/75/100/125/150(+0.6 per Bonus AD)(+0.45 per AP) points of damage for 2.5 seconds. Costs 100 mana past first point in ult Cooldown - 10/9/8/7/6 E - Phase Target a unit, and Rezhira shifts out of her corporeal form, becoming untargetable for 1.5 seconds but inable to use any spells, and blinks to the targeted unit after this duration dealing 40/75/110/145/180(+0.7 per AP) magic damage in an AoE centered on the target. Radius - 375 range Cooldown - 18/16/14/12/10 seconds Costs ??? Mana past 1st point in ult. R - Magnetic Anomaly/Siphon of Will IDEAfinal-- Toggle: Rezhira deals 70/100/130(+0.25 per AP) magic damage per second to target champion and reduces their Magic Resist by 5/7/9% for 3 seconds stacking up to 3 times. (the damage does not stack) Rezhira gains magic resist equal to the amount lost by the target (for 3 seconds) Cast Range - 675 Leash Range - 1150 Test of Will is another possibility for the name. Cooldown - 22/16/10 Cost - 50/65/80 mana per second I will continue once I have time, thanks for any feedback! Oh, and for base stats... I do not want to attempt those until the abilities are done! Category:Custom champions